callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth
, Uzbekistan |date = February 23, 1968 |objective = Infiltrate the soviet base and confront Dr. Steiner |multiplayer = Stockpile }} Rebirth is the thirteenth level of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Story After the death of Bowman and Woods, Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov seek out Friedrich Steiner at Rebirth Island with the intention of killing him. After fighting their way through the Russian defenses and reaching Steiner, Viktor Reznov declares his name, and then executes Steiner with his pistol right before the glass behind them is shattered by two Hazmat suit-wearing soldiers. The game then flashes back to 20 minutes earlier when the CIA's assault on Rebirth Island begins. Hudson and Weaver are moving through the Russian compound in two BTRs, accompanied by a platoon of US soldiers. Hudson and Weaver fight their way through until Hudson's BTR is destroyed by an Mi-8 helicopter. Nova 6 is then released by the helicopter, forcing Hudson and the soldiers to put on gas masks. After fighting his way to a clean air environment, Hudson attempts to contact Mason, but Mason fails to respond. At the same time Weaver is contacted by Steiner, who tells him that all non-essential personnel are being executed by Dragovich's soldiers. When Hudson and Weaver get to the room where Steiner is located, both of them see Mason yelling that he is Viktor Reznov. Attempting to stop Steiner's execution, Hudson and Weaver, still in their HazMat suits, smash the window with a crate and seize Mason's gun, but not before Steiner is killed. Loadout Starting Loadout Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk (referred as "Hatchet" by Reznov) Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u KS23P.png|KS-23 Menu mp weapons enfield.png|Enfield w/ Masterkey and Infrared Scope Menu mp weapons hk21.png|HK21 w/ Drum Mag Hands are also used. Found in the Level These weapons are found in the level with and without attachments. Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u KS23P.png|KS-23 Menu mp weapons kiparis.png|Kiparis Menu mp weapons makarov.png|Makarov Menu mp weapons strela.png|Strela-3 Menu mp weapons rpk.png|RPK Menu mp weapons enfield.png|Enfield is dropped by U.S. Marines Menu mp weapons hk21.png|The HK21 is dropped by the player's allies Menu mp weapons rpg.png RPG BTR gun position.jpg|Both AGS-30 (Right) and NSV Utes (Left) are seen on the BTRs Walkthrough Mason The player starts off in a cargo container from the ship Novorossiysk with Reznov, who is disguised as a Russian military officer (along with Mason). After some time, the player will exit and take out a lone guard with his own Tomahawk. One must then stick to the shadows while following Reznov through the compound. After the guards begin evacuating, the player must take out two more guards (don't wait, as one will be spotted) until he is on the roof with better weapons. Mason then enters the facility and slaughters Russian troops, going through testing labs for animals and humans. He eventually finds Steiner and Reznov takes his revenge. Hudson After a short cutscene with the Interrogator, the player takes control of Jason Hudson. You will begin on a BTR-60 APC with a turret gun and grenade launcher. You continue to storm the island until your APC gets destroyed by a helicopter that drops Nova 6 onto your squad. The player quickly equips a Gas Mask and continues infiltrating on foot, with an Enfield with an Infrared Scope and a Masterkey shotgun, as well as an HK21 with a drum mag. During this part of the mission, the player can take permanent damage (Cracks will appear on the "mask"). If too much damage is taken, Hudson's suit will break open, and the player will die due to exposure to the Nova 6 gas. When no longer in danger of coming in contact with the noxious gas, Hudson removes his gas mask. Once inside the facility, there is very little opposition, as Mason has already killed most of the enemies. You walk through the same rooms as did Mason, killing any survivors along the way. The player will then find himself on the opposite side of the window where Mason is about to kill Steiner. Hudson and Weaver manage to break through the window but are unable to prevent Mason from killing Steiner. Hudson knocks Mason unconscious by pistol-whipping him in the head with his own gun. Weaver questions Reznov's whereabouts but Hudson explains that Reznov never survived the Vorkuta prison break and was a result of Mason's brainwashing. Intel Locations Intel (1/3): '''After killing the first man with the tomahawk, before following Reznov. The intel is in the corner. '''Intel (2/3): '''This intel is located after you have passed the labs with the disected humans and pigs. It is in the middle in a small room with a soilderand a bunch of caged monkeys. Don not shoot the soilder or you will get killed by the nova 6. '''Intel (3/3): Gallery Reznov_in_Rebirth.jpg|Reznov hiding from the guards mason false passport.jpg|Mason uses a Dutch identity to enter USSR BTR gun position.jpg|BTR gun position, MG on the right, grenade launcher on the left Ride cut short by Mi-8.jpg|Ride cut short by Mi-8 gas canister.jpg|Mi-8 dropped Nova-6 gas canister mask on.jpg|Gas mask on just in time, note that the Soviets care not about collateral damage research facility.jpg|Downhill towards the research facility front gate Admin building.jpg|Facility's admin building decontamination room.jpg|Entering the decontamination shower room HK21-Rebirth.jpg|Decontamination shower underway security station.jpg|Hudson pass through the security station Hudson enter the test chamber room.jpg|Hudson go through the test chamber room Try to stop Mason.jpg|Desperate to stop Mason Mason shooting Steiner.jpg|But too late... Mason unconscious.jpg|Mason knocked out cold rebirth intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Steiner dead.jpg|Steiner's corpse Reznov_Steiner.JPG|Reznov and Steiner Rebirth air.jpg|The island Reznov_pointing_an_M1911_at_Steiner.jpg|Reznov pointing an Makarov at Steiner Busting_throught_the_bullet_proof_glass.jpg|Weaver and Hudson smashing through the glass Sliding_down_the_elevator_rope.jpg|Mason sliding down the elevator rope Gas_Mask_of_the_enemy.jpg|The Gas Masks worn by the enemy Steiner's_Experiments.jpg|Steiner's and the other scientists human experiments Transcripts :Main article: Rebirth, Part 1/Transcript :Main article: Rebirth, Part 2/Transcript Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels